Natsu's Scarf
by Kamilia07329
Summary: Just a little NaLi fluff. :3 Oneshot!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail. I just happened to really love NaLi. 3

It's the Harvest Festival once again in Magnolia. The people of Magnolia haven't forgotten last year's festival due to the flashy performances of Fairy Tail. Of course, they didn't know that the guild was actually in the middle of a battle with the Raijinshuu and Laxus. Fairy Tail managed to destroy the Thunder Palace that was set up by Laxus and the people mistook it for Fairy Tail's preparation for their Fantasia.

This year, however will be a special one. However, one of the members will not be able to participate in Fantasia this year. Lisanna had caught a cold while walking around town, buying decorations for the floats. The take-over mage was confined in the guild's infirmary with Mirajane while the other members fuss around on the last-minute preparations.

"Your temperature is burning up." Mirajane said while her hand is on Lisanna's forehead; checking the sick girl's temperature. "Maybe I should ask Natsu to go get you some medicine herbs"

As Mirajane was about to leave the room, Lisanna grabbed onto her sister's wrist, preventing the older girl to leave.

"D-don't Mi..ra-nee." Lisanna said weakly. "Natsu's been preparing for his act. Y-you should l-let him be."

Mirajane just let out a sigh and gently patted Lisanna on the head. "Alright alright. Just go take some rest. I'll be back again later after the Fantasia with medicine." With that, she left the infirmary.

"E-eh? Lisanna won't be participating?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer blurted out when Mirajane told him of the news. Although he was shocked, he just shrugged it off and continued in setting up Lucy and Cana's float. Happy's decorating the top of the float with flowers while Lucy had Taurus bringing a platform to place on the float.

"It's such a shame Lisanna can't participate. It's her first Fantasia since she came back from Edolas." Levy commented. Natsu just kept his mouth shut while Mirajane left the quartet to make some final preparations for her performance. Happy seemed to notice his change of mood.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

Natsu crossed his arms and ignored Happy. He seemed to be deep in thought about something until Lucy managed to snap him out of it.

"Oi Natsu. Why are you spacing out?" Lucy asked.

The dragonslayer snapped out of his trance, gave the celestial mage one of his usual grins and ran off outside. Happy drop the flowers that was on his paw and followed his bestfriend out. The guild just ignored them but Lucy can't help wonder where in the world will Natsu and Happy head out.

"I wonder where those two are heading off…"

Lisanna woke up to the noises outside the guild. She sat up and saw that the Fantasia is already starting. Various floats all parade the streets of Magnolia as each and every Fairy Tail wizard showed their magic skills to bring happiness to people. And since Lisanna just woke up from her nap, she's feeling a little bit better. She continued to watch as the members all performed.

Juvia and Gray are once again, teamed up to deliver a fairy tale like castle in ice, complete with their attires; Gray as the prince and Juvia as the princess. Cana and Lucy had teamed up with a show using Cana's cards and Lucy's Celestial Spirits. Lucy had Aries fire up Wool Bomb while Cana's card pierced through it, showering the people with cotton-candy –like confetti. Erza, with her Heaven's Wheel armor, summoned about 50 blades and had them circle around her head while she dances. Wendy had placed Vernier on the three exceeds while the trio flew out into the sky like shooting stars. It seems that Elfman and Mirajane did what they had done in last year's Fantasia. Elfman in his Beast Soul form while Mirajane is on the top, performing different Take-Overs.

She could have been there, performing alongside her siblings. But due to the stupid cold she got, she's stuck in the guild's infirmary. And it's supposed to be her first Fantasia performance since her return to Earthland. She let out a sigh and lied down once again to sleep. Before she could close her eyes, she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Li…sanna?"

She was startled with the voice. She thought that he would participate in Fantasia. She saw him, staying up just to practice his act. And here he is, standing outside the guild's infirmary.

"Na…tsu?"

The door opened, revealing Natsu, with medicine and Happy. The duo just gave the girl one of their big grins before settling the medicine on the bedside table. Happy landed on Lisanna's side and snuggled up on the girl, not caring about the fact that Lisanna's sick. Natsu grabbed a chair and sat down beside the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked.

"Keeping you company." Natsu smiled.

"But I thought…"

"Relax. I asked Gramps if he could excuse me from Fantasia when I learned you're sick. So I went to gather some medicinal herbs with Happy and made medicine with the help of Mira."

Lisanna made a move to sit up but Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from doing so.

"You're staying in bed." Natsu told her.

Lisanna just giggled and did what Natsu told her. Embracing Happy, she turned to face Natsu while the dragonslayer is busy fussing about her medicine. Noticing Lisanna's faint giggles, he averted his attention from the medicine to the giggling girl.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Lisanna's faint giggles turned into weak laughter. "You're cute when you're worried." She giggled. But her giggles were replaced by coughs. Natsu then pats her back, hoping that it would be of help to Lisanna.

"Take it easy."

After sometime, Lisanna finally stopped coughing. Natsu grabbed the medicine, poured some on a spoon and gave it to Lisanna. Lisanna gratefully gulped down the medicine and lied down once again.

"Thanks Natsu."

"Huh?" Natsu looked at the sick girl. "What for?"

"For the medicine and for keeping me company." Lisanna gave the dragon slayer a weak smile while cuddling up with Happy, who's already fallen asleep. She could feel that her fever is slowly making its way back to her and she couldn't help but shiver.

Natsu saw Lisanna shiver. He removed his scarf from his neck and while supporting Lisanna, wrapped it around her neck to keep her warm. Lisanna was surprised with the gesture. She hadn't seen Natsu without his scarf, much more lending it to someone.

"Natsu?"

"Well, I saw you shiver so I lent you my scarf. Guess that makes you the first one whom I lent it." Natsu scratched the back of his head and flashed out a toothy grin. Lisanna gave him a weak smile before settling herself to sleep again. Natsu sighed and just smiled at the sleeping girl. Come to think of it really, it's really his first time sharing his scarf with someone. Igneel gave it to him. He always wore that thing. He didn't even share it with Lucy when they went to Mt. Hakobe.

Natsu sat down on the floor, ignoring the chair beside him and held Lisanna's hand. Lisanna unconsciously gripped Natsu's hand tight in hers. He could only smile, wishing that Lisanna would be okay soon. He placed his head on her bed and went to sleep, with him holding her hand.

When Mirajane entered the room, she saw Natsu, Happy and Lisanna sleeping peacefully. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the medicine which she helped Natsu with on the side table. She then turned her gaze over at the scarf on Lisanna.

"It's so rare for Natsu to lend his scarf." Mirajane whispered to herself. She just gave the sleeping trio a smile and went out of the room, slowly closing the door, giving them a peaceful night.

Review please! :D


End file.
